


Just Me And You

by cupidseok



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Domestic, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Moon Taeil and Nakamoto Yuta are so in love, Nakamoto Yuta is Whipped, Taeil in skirt and stockings, tbh idk they're horny okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:56:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28009599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidseok/pseuds/cupidseok
Summary: "What's sweeter than honey?" Yuta heard that question many times. For him, the answer was simple: Moon Taeil. He couldn't live without him. If the world wanted him to lift mountains for Taeil then he made sure to do everything to be with him.
Relationships: Moon Taeil/Nakamoto Yuta
Kudos: 12





	Just Me And You

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi!  
> thanks for checking this one-shot out. hope you'll have fun reading it.  
> listen to kai's "mmmh" and taemin's "shadow" & "just me and you"

Moon Taeil, the man with a honey dripping voice and one of the most desired for man by every person, had Nakamoto Yuta, one of the hottest men alive with just as amazing of a voice as Taeil, wrapped around his fingers. These two were the IT couple everyone was hoping to see in this modern society. How could one not talk when they see two pretty men, both amazing vocalists, over the top talented, holding hands, and kissing each other on the streets in broad daylight?

"Illie... where next?" asks Yuta, pinching the older's right cheeks, having his left arm wrapped around his shoulders.  
"Hmm... What if we go downtown to get some pizza and then back home to watch a movie? You know, since it's our movie night." said Taeil, smiling softly. He looked up at Yuta, his eyes forming into crescents.  
' _Oh Moon Taeil... you surely live up to your name, even your eyes are little crescents_.' thought Yuta.

Yuta got lost for a moment and it took a flick from Taeil for him to come back down on earth. "So?"  
"Oh... yeah, sure, let's do that, Illie!" said Yuta, smiling back at his lover softly.

Yuta and Taeil have been together for one year now and they're just as enamored with each other as they were on day one. For Yuta, Taeil was the most precious and important person on this earth, the light that was guiding him through the darkness of the night. For Taeil, Yuta was the only one who could make his heart beat so fast that it could burst, he was the only good man in this cruel world. They were each other's halves, completing so perfectly just like two puzzle pieces.

Both of them were pretty known. Being a public figure had its ups and downs, but they didn't mind other people. They were part of the infamous group that everyone loved, NCT. There was no hiding in the fact that sometimes it was hard, but they were so happy to be together under the same roof. Having 21 other people in the same group could seem overwhelming, but all of them were happy with each other.

There was no point in hiding their relationship as everyone loved seeing those two being sweet. Everyone and their mom supported them, everyone wished them well... but all they could think of and see was one another. They were grateful for everyone's support but what others said didn't concern them.

"Yuta, mind if I lean on you a little?" asked Taeil, looking up at the younger, carefully walking on the street while holding onto his hand.  
"Go ahead Illie. If you want I could carry you to the pizzeria." offered Yuta, patting Taeil's shoulder to assure him that he can lean on him.  
Taeil eventually leaned on his Yuta’s shoulder and they walked like that together, hand in hand. They were aware everyone’s eyes were on them but could’ve cared less at that moment as they kept walking until arriving upon their favorite pizzeria. They went in, placed an order for two extra-large pepperoni & tuna pizzas, and took a seat, waiting for their order to be done.

The two love-birds shared sweet gazes and soft touches like little hand squeezes or back pats as they were seated beside each other. Yuta kept him as close as possible without seeming too intimate. ‘ _Ah, Moon Taeil you’re driving me crazy… if only we were home._ ’ thought Yuta, staring at the man beside him, not being able to take his eyes off of Taeil.

Their order was, _finally_ , done. They both got up, went to the cashier, paid, and took the pizza boxes, each one of them carrying one in their hands. The walk back to their place was filled with laughter as Taeil repeated his favorite funny story with Yuta who wasn’t tired of it even after hearing it many times.

To Yuta, even Taeil’s walk seemed absolutely adorable but his brain was thinking of ravishing the man before him, making him unable to walk this prettily. ‘ _Control yourself Nakamoto Yuta._ ’

“Illie hyung.”

“Yes, Yuta? Did something happen?” asked Taeil, stopping from his steps and looking back at Yuta.

“No, nothing in particular. You’re just really really pretty today.” of course he had to blurt that out of nowhere. But it was true, today Taeil looked exceptionally pretty. Maybe it was because of the beige sweater that was too big for him which he wore that made him this pretty… or maybe it was his soft face. Yuta found everything so endearing about Taeil.

“Oh really? Well, thank you, sweet boy. You’re no less.” said Taeil, pouting his lips and winking at the young one.  
That was it, Yuta thought. That was the last drop to make him all smitten. Yuta came forward and with his free hand, he held Taeil’s cheeks, pouting his lips even more, and gave him a soft kiss.

Oh, how good it felt. The moment was so gentle, so soft and domestic. Yuta was always so loving, moving with so much care when initiating anything between them, and that moment was the same. Taeil was so keen on him. Their eyes were sparkling every time they looked at eachother. One year of relationship and they didn’t change one bit.

“You know, Illie hyung, I love you so so soooo much. Everything I say and show is genuine. You’re the most precious being on this Earth. I want to keep you safe and I want you to keep me safe from everything and everyone.” said Yuta with so much affection in his voice.  
“Oh my lovely Yuta, I love you just as much, if not even more. Let’s protect each other from this cruel world and don’t let go of eachother until the time comes.” said Taeil, holding onto Yuta’s hand tight and walking further to their apartment.

They walked into the building, took the lift, and soon enough arrived at the door. Taeil unlocked it and they both walked in. The temperature was warm, pleasant. Both of them knew they were going to enjoy their evening, probably plopped in each other’s arms while eating pizza, snuggling close to each other.

“What movie would you like to watch, Illie? We have… anything you can find on Netflix!” said Yuta, smiling fondly.

“Anything that catches your eye, sweetheart.” replied Taeil. This time he truly didn’t mind what they were going to watch.

“Then… uhh how about we start a series?” asked Yuta uncertainty.

“Alright, a new series it is.”

“Okay. Mindhunter is one I’ve discovered recently, heard it’s a good series… that is if you are interested in psychology. So… are you?”

“Sure! Anything my lovely Yuyu recommends is good and always blows my mind so I’m sure I will enjoy it, especially if you’re by me.” said Taeil, ruffling the younger’s hair gently.

Yuta closed his eyes and leaned forward, hugging Taeil’s waist, kissing his soft belly through his sweater. That gesture made Taeil feel so… loved and cared for. A faint shade of pink adorned his cheeks and Yuta observed that which made him feel so content with himself knowing he’s the only one to cause Taeil to be like that.

Taeil sat down on the sofa, scooting closer to Yuta and wrapping his hand around the latter’s neck. They both started eating pizza and tried to pay attention to the first episode of Mindhunter, which seemed quite intriguing, but once they got to a rather heated scene of the first episode something shifted in the atmosphere along with the moans leaving the female’s mouth. Suddenly both of them had this urge to kiss passionately but none made a move, not until Taeil, whose cheeks were dusted in pink, took the opportunity to seat himself on Yuta’s lap.

Yuta was brought back to reality once Taei sat on him. His arms got goosebumps. He pulled Taeil closer by his waist and even if the older’s back was facing him, he still took the opportunity to kiss his nape, gently nibbling on it.

“Yuta… we haven’t done anything in a while… Can you give me your all tonight?” asked Taeil, putting his hands on top of Yuta’s.

“Anything for you, Taeil. Just ask for it and I’ll give you anything you want.” said Yuta, biting his neck while playing with his hands. The touches were gentle still but there was an unexplainable desire in their voices and the way they both were moving. It was so evident that they wanted to ravish each other.

Taeil didn’t think twice before moving in Yuta’s lap to face him. He took his sweet time peppering kisses all over his face and neck, his plump lips delighting in every bit of his skin. Little pulses of electricity were traveling down Yuta’s spine with each kiss given. Taeil knew the effect he had on Yuta, it was so painfully obvious.

“Darling,” spoke Taeil “should we play a little bit of dress-up?” he asked. His tone was slightly lower than before, his eyes staring at Yuta’s neck. “We could have a little fun with that, lovely.” continued Taeil.

“Anything you want, my love. You’d look so pretty all dolled up, only for my eyes to see.” added Yuta, licking and biting his own lower lip, his hands going under Taeil’s sweater, pulling it up and sliding it off of the man’s body. Taeil’s skin was glowing, beautifully tanned. He looked so so pretty, thought Yuta for the nth time.

“Of course I would… that is if I let you see me.” said Taeil, leaving Yuta with a questioning face. “Pretty boy, today we’re playing under my rules. Do you really think I’ll let you do anything you want? No, no. You’ll have to beg me to slide down on you and give you what you want. Be a good boy for me and maybe I’ll give you freedom.”

“Shit, you want to be in control tonight?” asked Yuta, removing his hands from the male’s body.

“And if I do? Would that be a problem? Please, you’re so whipped for me, the last thing you would do is disobey my words, Yuta.” said Taeil, accentuating the latter’s name.

Of course he was whipped. Who wouldn’t be? The thought of the elder being in control excited Yuta to the brim. He wanted to see just how far Taeil could go without his insides being abused by him, it made his blood boil with a desire to see and feel.

“Then do whatever you please to me, hyung.” added Yuta, leaning down on the headrest of the couch, allowing Taeil to tie his hands above his head with his own tie. “My lovely seems to be too clothed, how about I take everything off?” asked the elder rhetorically. Yuta just sat there and smiled and that was enough for Taeil to start unzipping Yuta’s pants and sliding them down until he got rid of them. He did the same for his shirt, untying his arms so it will slide out smoothly, making sure to tie his hands again.

Taeil got off of Yuta and went into their room, grabbing a pair of lilac thigh-highs, his favorite white mini-skirt & a glass buttplug, putting them on in a short time. He clipped a pair of cat ears in his hair just for the fun of it and sprayed some sweet perfume on his collarbones. His movements on the way back were rather awkward because of the shakiness of his legs but it soon disappeared. He started walking confidently but teasingly slow, allowing Yuta to devore his every move.

Taeil sat himself back on his lap and took his time to kiss every inch of Yuta’s upper body, biting patches of skin here and there. There were marks that would later be visible to the eye, but the elder oh-so loved it, to see his marks on the younger, to see the others stare at them. The game he played was just like that of a lion marking its prey. Taeil wanted to show the world that they both belonged to each other and eachother only.

Taeil’s hands were teasing his nipples by lightly squeezing them while his lips were on top of Yuta’s, biting on them, kissing the younger animalistically. Yuta’s heart skipped a beat. He wanted to grab Taeil and kiss him, mark his territory, make love to him roughly, but he sat there obediently. They both felt their cocks erected but there was no sign of shyness or nervosity. Yuta’s cock was throbbing so hard in his underwear that it hurt a little. Taeil put his eyes on the clothed member and ran his hand down to it, lightly massaging it, teasing his head with his nails.

“Taeil hyung” breathed out Yuta “take it out please”. He bit his lower lip while looking Taeil straight in the eyes.  
“Hmm… should I? If that’s what my love wants” said Taeil as he stopped teasing it “then I will… but after I hear your pretty voice ask for it once more”  
“Please Illie hyung, take it out, take me in your pretty mouth.” said Yuta once again, this time a bit louder.  
“Good boy.” said Taeil, eventually untying Yuta’s hands and dropping to his knees, taking off his underwear, the slightly chilly air hitting Yuta’s member. “What a good boy you are Yuta, my Yuta. Now just watch, don’t touch or I’ll stop, okay?”  
“Okay Illie” nodded Yuta

Taeil took him in his mouth all at once, gagging on his length. He soon started bobbing his head up and down, little oh’s and ah’s escaping his mouth as he was going deeper and deeper. Yuta threw his head back and opened his mouth, moaning softly. Taeil’s mouth was definitely doing wonders. His stomach tightened and he felt so close, but as soon Taeil saw the state he was in he stopped.

“Hyung… please…”  
“Please what?”  
“Please make me cum.” he begged.

Taeil smirked as he heard Yuta and got up, turning around, letting the younger admire his pretty back. That skirt was making Yuta feel dizzy. It looked so pretty on him as it only covered half of his bubble butt.

“Oh my God, Moon Taeil, you’re making me crazy and dizzy. Who allowed you to be this pretty and desirable? You do know that I wish for you to belong to me and me only right?” asked Yuta, driven to the edge when Taeil’s soft and warm walls enwrapped his length, moaning loudly once he moved up to the tip.

“Do you love me this much, Yuyu?” asked Taeil, addressing the younger by his pet name.

“This much and so much more. Moon Taeil, you’re the only one I’ve ever loved to this extent. You live in my mind 24 out of 7.” said Yuta, feeling another wave of pleasure as Taeil started bouncing on his lap.

“Yuta… I too love you so much. You’re truly everything I could’ve asked for in this life.” added Taeil, stopping abruptly, turning around so he could face Yuta. He decided to hold onto his shoulders and once he felt stable enough he started bouncing on Yuta’s cock as fast as he could. Both his and Yuta’s breaths grew uncontrollably fast. Taeil pushed himself on Yuta and kissed him, biting at his lips like a lion biting on its prey's flesh.

They shared hot breaths and brutal kisses with Taeil jumping up and down in the latter’s lap. It felt overwhelmingly good for both of them.

“Illie hyung I’m so close. Untie my arms, please. A-Ah!” pleaded Yuta, shoving his hands in front of Taeil.  
Taeil proceeded to untie his arms, allowing him to touch anything he wanted freely. Yuta put his hands on Taeil’s waist and used his force he had left to push his hyung up and pull him back down, supporting his movements. They both knew and felt they were close to release. Taeil’s hips were shaking, his voice ringing in the whole room.

“Ah, so good, my Yuta. You’re- so- good. Good God! Yuta, I’m close. Take the lead baby.” spoke Taeil, squeezing Yuta’s shoulders as he leaned forward, placing his head on his chest.  
It took Yuta about 5 seconds to put all of his force into thrusting into Taeil’s cum-dripping hole. One, two, three thrusts and once he thrust in a fourth time he knew both of them would come quick.

“Taeil hyung, let’s come together okay?” said Yuta, fidgeting with the older’s skirt, placing one hand on his cock, rubbing it fast.  
“Y-Yeah, okay Yuta- Ah!” moaned Taeil, biting his neck once again as he felt his stomach tightening. He held on Yuta with so much force that he knew it’d leave marks.

They both released the pleasure built up in them at the same time, Taeil coming on Yuta’s hand and a little on his chest. The older’s moans, his sweaty skin, his plush-like lips, all of those details were so mesmerizing to Yuta. _That damned skirt_ , thought Yuta, _why must it look so fucking good on him?_

Both of them took a deep breath and calmed themselves down from their high. Yuta kissed Taeil’s hair gently, slowly raising his hyung’s body up. They didn’t have the energy to get up and wash so they sat there, just like that, cuddling and kissing, with Yuta’s hand roaming freely on Taeil’s body (especially his hips and legs).

“Do you want a round 2?” asked Yuta, reaching down to pinch his left asscheek.  
“You don’t have to ask.” replied Taeil, kissing him gently.


End file.
